


Every Height Has A Drop

by fengirl88



Category: Slings & Arrows
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-17 02:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14178228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengirl88/pseuds/fengirl88
Summary: It’s hard to watch, this onstage breakdown.





	Every Height Has A Drop

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [Stephen Sondheim, _Follies_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wtr4p3nlJ14)
> 
> Written for the Breakdown challenge at fan_flashworks

It’s hard to watch, this onstage breakdown. A man falling apart in the middle of his big number. The audience shifts uneasily, uncertain whether the actor’s really forgotten his lines or whether it’s all part of the show.

Geoffrey’s not stupid enough to think you can only act what you’ve experienced. Kate is as sane as a biscuit, and her Ophelia was true in a way that Claire-with-the-hair could never reach. But there’s an edge to this performance that he recognizes. It’s not _his_ madness, but it’s uncomfortably close. He grips the armrest and tries to remember how to breathe.


End file.
